Osorezan
by hao-addict
Summary: The story take place at Osorezan. Explains how Yoh and Anna met each other. Came along a mysterious cat, Matamune.
1. Chapter 1: Nekomata no Matamune

hao-addict: sorry if meh other fanfics suck. please review. that is why i need your suggestions... please understand...

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. End of conversation.

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Nekomata no Matamune

Cold wind blew in the night sky. Then a sound of a train was heard. It was getting louder and louder every second. The train went into a stop. The doors opened. Stepped out was a brunette boy about the age of 12, wearing orange headphones, a black jacket with a leave kind of picture on his right arm, and blue pants. The boy was Asakura Yoh, heir of the Asakura family.

Yoh: Ahh! Its so cold here!

Yoh wraps his arms around him for warmth... He rubs his hands together...

After a few minutes of both of them walking. They finally reached the Asakura residence. Yoh came in.

Yoh: Tadaima...

Yoh-mei: You came home quick. Why? Did you do something bad in school again?

Yoh: You're wrong gandpa. We just had half-day today.

Yoh-mei: Half day, eh? But Yoh...

Yoh: What? You can tell me anything you know.

Yoh-mei: You didn't have to say that. To change the subject, Kino came back already.

Yoh: Grandma went somewhere?

Yoh-mei: Yes. Yoh, you have to stop schooling now. Someone here will help you in your training. Your fiancee.

Yoh: What!

The next day...

Ponchi and Conchi were playing around with Yoh, teasing him about having a fiancee and all that.

Ponchi: Oooh! You are so lucky!

Conchi punched Yoh on the arm.

Conchi: Aren't you happy?

Yoh: Ehh...

Conchi: Doesn't this call for a celebration? This is going to be great right? You!

Yoh: Oh.. Um... Ah... That is why I...

Conchi: Ah! What is this!

Ponchi: This is not the time to escape you know.. You should take this opportunity!

Tamao: Stop it! Both of you!

Ponchi and Conchi turns around.

Tamao: Yoh-sama likes anyone, he doesn't choose anyone as a friend. And you two are his friends! Don't you care about Yoh-sama's feelings?

Ponchi: Eh...

Conchi: Tamao...

Ponchi: This is all your fault Conchi!

Conchi: I was trying to help Yoh being happy!

Ponchi and Conchi starts to fight each other. As usual, Tamao panics about the both of them. She tries to stop the both of them from fighting each other.

Tamao: Oh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I really didn't know that you guys were trying to make him feel happy!

Yoh: Ahh... Don't worry Tamao. Nothing bad happened. But we can't help it. These two are really like this. Right? But I think its impossible for me to escape this time in having a fiancee...

Ponchi and Conchi still continues to fight.

"You two are really amusing to watch."

Ponchi/ Conchi: Ha?

All eyes land on a orange-yellowish cat, but there was something amusing with this cat. It was wearing a robe and has a pipe in its mouth. It has two tails and is wearing a pair of wooden slippers. Laslty, this cat was standing on two legs. Was there a cat like this?

"You two don't really have to worry about Yoh-sama. I am a spirit cat. Trying to order the disorder."

Yoh: A Spirit cat is here!

Tamao: Don't worry Yoh-sama, this is not really a problem.

"Problem, huh? Just saying, Yoh-sama, do not be that stupid to fall for the trick of those two trickers."

Pochi/ Conchi: What?

"You two have really dirty minds. For short."

Ponchi: What are you saying?

Conchi: You think that we were lying a while ago?

Ponchi: You don't know anything about us!

Conchi: The both of us are spirits now. Don't think that a weakling like you can beat us. How dare you talk of us like that!

Ponchi: The both of us are going to kill you right here, right now.

"Do you think that you two can defeat me? At this moment, we can avoid this pointless fight."

Ponchi: You are so talkative!

Conchi: I agree with you Ponchi.

"sighs Just stop bragging now. Just accept that you are weak. Though, I am not a spirit yet, I still have greater power than the both of you."

The cat turns around.

"You want to try?"

Ponchi and Conchi went towards to cat. They were both going to attack him. Will the mysterious cat be able to take on the attack of Ponchi and Conchi? At this moment, Matamune attacked the both of them with some magic. (I dont what it is, but its like a slap or something).

Ponchi and Conchi falls defeated on the ground. Both were in pain with the attack of the cat.

"I am sorry."

The cat turns around to Yoh.

"It wasn't my fault that it turned out like this. It is just one of the anxiety of the world. I am the cat of the Asakura family. Here to guide you. Nekomata no Matamune. You can just call me Matamune for short. Kino-sama told me to stay with you.

Yoh: ...

YOH'S POV

Nekomata no Matamune. The cat of 600 years ago. He really didn't want to hurt me and Ponchi and Conchi, but it leaves him no choice but to do it. Grandpa told me about Matamune, he died in a war 600 years ago. Even though he died already, Matamune has great power. Well, Ponchi and Conchi were also surprised by the power of Matamune, so was I. And also, he was going to stay with me from now on. Its fine with me, so that I can have someone to talk with. I don't know where I can go and arrive. Matamune is my spirit for now...

end of fic----

hao-addict: ... just review... i still feel upset by myself. I'll just continue typing and typing... I accept flames too... Thanks for the ones who review...

next chapter: Konoyoto anoyowo musubu yama

please review


	2. Chapter 2: Konoyoto anoyowo musubu yama

hao-addict: hello! im back for chapter 2! well, sory for the long update, i had school and i am not allowed to use the internet or the computer for the whole 4 days, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday! Anyways, please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. End of conversation.

Chapter 2: Konoyoto anoyowo musubu yama

A train stopped on its tracks. It was night time at the Osorezan mountains. Yoh had to go home, along with him was Matamune.

Yoh: Ahh... So cold... Its always cold here... At last, I'm home...

Matamune: Well, these are the Osorezan mountains and a question, 'Did you escape from school again?'

Yoh: Wha-what are you talking about? Anyways, the snow here is very nice isn't it?

Matamune: The snow here are really cold. Snow here displays the glory and beauty of the mountains.

Yoh: Ahh... Souka... I think that you have been here since 600 years ago?

Matamune: Thanks to Kino-sama. She did this spell for me to revive.

Yoh: Well, I don't know anything about it and I want to leave it that way.

Matamune: Unfortunately, sometimes... here at the Osorezan mountains... danger can always be anywhere because of spirits.

Yoh: Matamune, what are you talking about?

The cold wind blew and revealed the harsh colors of the Osorezan...

"Osorezan... Also called Spiritual Mountains... In this place, its always quiet because only a few people visit... It always snows and the sun rarely shows up... This will be a hard training for Yoh-sama..."

Matamune looked throughout the dark snowing sky. Little snow falls down on the cold snowy floor.

Yoh: Matamune?

Matamune: Its really cold here right Yoh-sama? Let us go now before Yoh-mei-sama and Kino-sama gets mad at you again.

Matamune walks through the cold floor filled with snow.

"Nekomata no Matamune. From 600 years ago... He was here to do a mission, unfortunately, I do not know what that mission is... I only know little thing about him... The legendary cat of the Asakura family from 600 years ago... He is supposed to stay with from now on... Well, there's nothing I can do about it... Let's just wait and see what will happen."

After them going home, Yoh and Matamune, Tamao and Matamune walked out to talk to each other, Yoh is just you know, doing something...

After a few minutes of both of them walking. A group of Itakos arrived. They had Itako beads around their hands, they wore buns and the white robes.

Matamune: A group of Itakos, usually this happens at festivals or gatherings. Unfortunately, most of the Itakos can't see, but they have the ability to call upon spirits. Though they are blind, they have this "Itako style" of the sound, they listen and communicate with ghosts. That is why they have these special bell that also has a special ring.

Tamao: I also heard from Yoh-mei-sama and Kino-sama that Yoh-sama no inaazuke (fiancee, translation for other people) is a special Itako that Kino-sama found while she was going out.

Matamune: That is true. Moving on, Itakos have great hearing, sound and ability.

After some time...

Matamune: The scary thing about Itakos is that, they can summon anything they desire, including bad spirits which can kill other people. Well, we can't stay here for long and besides the Itakos won't hurt us unless we hurt them as well.

Matamune started walking and laughed about everything he said.

Later, Yoh and Matamune were outside, hanging out in some restaurant. Along the background was the music... "Ringo Urami no Uta"

Ringo no hanabiraga

Mai ochiru yo ona

Yukino bikou sura kugayaku

Taiyou wa shiroku

Yane ni brataeru

Mujiun eki no tsurara

Watashi to namida

Tare nagareteiru

Tabidachiga tsurain node wa naku

Tada omae ga nikui dake

Omae wo kao nado mitaku nai

Nidoto kuchi nado kiki taku nai

Shikashi sore mo kanawa nai

Datte watashi wa, omae wo

Urande iru kara

Tabidachiga tsurain node wa naku

Tada omae ga nikui dake

Omae wo kao nado mitaku nai

Nidoto kuchi nado kiki taku nai

Shikashi sore mo kanawa nai

Datte watashi wa, omae wo

Urande iru kara

End

Yoh was sipping his hot noodles while talking to Matamune

Yoh: Hmmmm... I haven't seen grandma for some time...

Matamune: She has some business to do, just like 50 years ago.

Yoh: 50... Years ago?... So it means that... Grandma is over 50 years old?

Matmune: That is... true... Well, Kino-sama is an Itako... Also, she is blind... The only thing that taught her was the light of hope. Also, because she had incredible Itako ability, she was the chosen to be in the Asakura family. That is, why she is doing what happened 50 years ago.

Yoh: Ahh... I see... So it means you saw everything from 600 years ago until now?

Matamune: 600 years ago... Everything...

Yoh: Can you tell me anything from 600 years ago?

Matamune: 600 years is such a long time, Yoh-sama. I kind of forgot... Even a at spirit like me is just like being human. I know that everyone can go further by having an open mind and heart.

Matamune stepped down the chair he was previously sitting on and walked.

Matamune: Yoh-sama, Kino-sama is calling me right now. I'll go ahead okay?

Yoh: M-matamune? No... Don't leave me...

Matamune: Well, see you later!

poof Matamune disappeared away from the midst.

Yoh felt scared in an instant, this was the first time he was ever alone. Though he is not scared of ghosts, sometimes, at night, anything can happen at the Osorezan mountains.

Yoh: MATAMUNE! WHERE ARE YOU!

Yoh ran out of the door and met contact with a girl. A girl at least a bit younger and shorter then her. She had those eyes of pure anger and hatred. She has brownish-blonde hair. He had Itako beads around her. And plus, Yoh was blocking her way.

"You are in my way, die."

The girl stepped beside Yoh and went in the little eating place.

Yoh/You are in my way... Die?.../

Yoh: Hey! Wait!

"Be careful who you are dealing with, or else I'm going to kill you."

Yoh: Go-gomenasai... (Sorry...)

"Hm. Well, you are a polite boy, Asakura Yoh. I will be your boss from now on."

Yoh: Boss?

Later at the Asakura residence, Matamune and Kino were going in to have a conversation.

Kino: Ah... I am back home. I kind of miss this place.

Matamune: Have you been tired from that short walk, Kino-sama?

Kino: Ha. Don't you mock me. You are a spirit act and I am an Itako.

Matamune: I'm just kidding, Kino-sama.

Kino walked out through the living room to drink some tea.

Kino: Matamune.

Matamune: Ha?

Kino: Do you know why I went out?

Matamune: To continue the history of the Asakura family?

Kino: You're right. While I was walking, I found an Itako girl, who can actually see. I talked to her and she said its okay for being the future wife of the Asakura family.

Matamune: Are her feelings that heavy?

Kino: ... Very heavy... That girl had a horrible past. She had to lived by herself from then. She is also strict and is not merciful. Let her having this great power. But, she can also calm down with Yoh. Her name, Anna, Kyouyama Anna.

Back with Yoh...

Yoh threw his can of orange juice at the trash can. It dropped in the trash can with a sound of clang with it.

Yoh: That was scary...

Yoh was walking in the sidewalk thinking about what happened a while ago with the girl. Seagulls flew in the air and it had a nice breeze.

Yoh: How come she knew my name... Was that a dream?... But, I saw also have a picture of it... I 'm just wondering how she knew my name...

Yoh stopped walking for a second and looked out through the sky.

Yoh: Dream... But still, that experience really scared me...

Anna's voice saying "Die." repeated on Yoh's mind. It brought shivers down to Yoh's spine.

Yoh: Ah! That really scared me... And besides, I really don't know anything... What is with everyone these days?... Oh, well...

The innocent Asakura continues to look out through the sky not knowing that someone or something was behind him. The seagulls were gone. It suddenly became cloder around Yoh. A harsh cold wind blew. There came heavy footsteps nearing on Yoh.

Yoh: Huh?

Yoh steps around and sees a figure. An oni. It was nearing on Yoh. Its features were so scary to look at. It had a scary glare from those scary, yellow eyes which can bring you fear until death. Its cold breath brush around Yoh.

"Die..."

Yoh: WHA-WHAT?

Yoh starts to run away from the hideous monster.

Yoh: Commun! This was the second time someone wants me die? Is this world ending? There is nothing a can do!

Yoh stops running and focuses all his energy in one strike. He used his own spirit to make a slash at the Oni.

Yoh: GO! GOLDEN STRIKE!

A golden, shining arrow appeared out of Yoh's hands. It went straight at the Oni. Once the arrow went near at the Oni. A barrer appeared from the Oni, protecting itself from Yoh's attack. Yoh was really frightened right now. He started running away for his life.

Yoh: Hey! I was just wondering until this scary thing came! Where did this thing came from?

The Oni started chasing Yoh. It made sounds which sounded like a tyanak. In english, a dead hunting baby's cry or something like that. Yoh looked back at the Oni, just to see the Oni's scary yellow eyes.

Yoh: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Suddenly, Matamune appeared from thin air.

Matamune: Looks like you need help,

Yoh: MATAMUNE!

Matamune: Why are you running like your life is in trouble?

Yoh: Because of that thing!

Matamune looks behind to see an Oni.

Matamune: Ahh... It's an Oni, Yoh-sama.

Matamune stopped running and so did Yoh. Matamune closed his eyes and started chanting some words.

Matamune: This attack I'll prepare may cost my life at this time... But I can do this right now.

Yoh looked at Matamune.

Yoh: Ma-matamune?

Matamune: FROM THE BOOK OF CHOU SENJI RYAKKETSU!

A whip like shining thing from Matamune appeared and started to go nearer and nearer the oni.

Matamune: OMNYOU WHIP!

The whip wrapped around the Oni, so the Oni is trapped.

Yoh: What is that?

Matamune: OKUSOTSU!

The whip became tighter and tighter then destroyed the Oni. It disappeared in the mist.

Matamune sighed and breathed air.

Matamune: Lets go now, Yoh-sama.

Yoh: Uh- oh, ok.

Matamune: Lets go now Yoh-sama... Kino-sama is waiting, and we don't like to keep her waiting.

Yoh: Um...

Matamune started to walk, Yoh followed.

Matamune: And also Yoh-sama... This is not a dream, this is reality.

hao-addict: me done with this chappy! okay... sorry if I didn't update for a long time okay? anyways, please review! thankees!

next chapter: Mogakeba mogakuhodo

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Mogakeba mogakuhodo

hao-addict: new chappy for everyone! well, this is the second to the last chapter of osorezan. don't be upset okay? I only translated, with my own, the Osorezan CD. So sorry. and also thanks for the ones who review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. End of conversation.

Chapter 3: Mogakeba mogakuhodo

It was night time at the Asakura residence. Yoh and Matamune went home after the incident with the Oni, refer to chapter 2.

Yoh was currently sipping his hot tea.

Yoh: It feels so nice to be back home with some tea...

Yoh puts the tea on the table carefully.

Yoh: I really thought that I will die there with the Oni. Thanks for saving me back there Matamune.

He smiled his triumphant smile to Matamune.

Matamune: Well, it was my job to protect you from any harm. Onis here in the Osorezan mountains are really unusual.

Yoh: What...

The slide door opened and stepped in Kino. She went in then closed the door behind her. She sat on a mat for sitting.

Kino: Good evening you two. You're safe, good.

Yoh: Hi grandma. You really look tired. You want me to get you some tea?

Kino: Ah... It's fine with me... I heard something happened to you a while ago.

Yoh: True. Good thing Matamune was there to save me.

Kino: Also, did you meet your fiancee?

Yoh: No, I don't think so yet.

Kino: I think she is coming this way.

A door was opened then closed afterwards after a few seconds. The footseps bacame nearer and nearer.

The door where Matamune, Yoh and Kino opened.

"I did the groceries already."

She threw the plastic bag filled with food on the table.

She went out of the room and went somewhere else.

Yoh: WHAT! WHY IS SHE HERE?

Matamune: She is your fiancee, Yoh-sama.

Yoh: NO! SHE IS NOT! DARN IT!

Kino: She's your fiancee Yoh. I found her while I was walking out.

Yoh: Still, she wants me to die even though I didn't do anything to her.

Kino: Stupid. She is your fiancee from now on. One more thing, she is an Itako who could see and hear. Remember that.

Yoh turned off the faucet in his bath. He went into the hot water, he stopped for a few seconds because of the heat. Eventually his whole body was in the bath. Matamune was also there.

Yoh: Hmm... I really don't know... She can see and hear... Whats with... Anna...

Matamune: Yoh-sama is so innocent now isn't he?...

Matamune drowned Yoh into the water resulting Yoh to freak out for a second there.

Yoh: Hey! Matamune! Purbursaprburps...

Yoh is currently putting his head up from the hot water.

Matamune: Yoh-sama, don't you feel special? I mean, you have a fiancee and all...

Yoh: But... She wants me to die... So that is why I really don't like her... And one thing... Am I really that attractive?

Matamune laughs for a little while.

Matamune: What are you worrying about? Of course, I suppose that you are not that stupid right, Yoh-sama.

There was a moment of silence for a little while. Yoh insisted on asking something he wanted to ask before.

Yoh: Na... Matamune... Why was the Oni trying to kill me?... Do I have something to do with it?...

The question caught all of Matamune's question.

Matamune: ...An Oni... Are made from the bitter feelings of an Itako. The Oni can get stronger by each worse feeling the Itako may get.

Yoh: Oh... So the Oni I saw a while ago...

Matamune: Yes, I suppose its from Anna. And there is one thing I need to tell you. Humans and Shamans are also different in some ways. So, an Oni can't be made from any ordinary human. And can only be defeated if the Itako's hard feeling will be removed.

Yoh: Hard feelings... huh... Also, me and Anna will be together for some time... So those "hard feelings", maybe, just maybe, I can remove them...

Matamune: That may be possible. The problem is that "How do you talk to her?" Maybe, the result may turn the other way around from expected...

Yoh looked at Matamune. At moment like this, Matamune's mind was drifting off to space. He just continued to listen.

Matamune: Anna's feelings may get heavier. She can also be the type of girl that she gets angry if you insist on talking to her. This could result to... The Oni can take over her mind and soul, insisting her to kill you for no particulate reason...

Yoh: Matamune...

After that conversation the both of them wore their yukatas then went to sleep. Unfortunately, for Yoh. He drank too much tea, so he need to go to the restroom. Yoh was in the restroom currently ahem, after he did it, he went ot of the bathroom.

Yoh wraps his arms around him.

Yoh: Its so cold...

The clock ticked every second at night. While he was walking back, he was thinking of things.

Yoh: Matamune still didn't answer my question why the Oni was attacking, also why Anna made it. Maybe, she really does want me to die...

The last second ticked and the time of 12:00 sounded. Dond, dong

There, from the depths of darkness, was the same Oni from before. It was able to survive from Matamune's attack before. This time, the Oni was slight bigger and looked stronger from before...

"Must kill... Repeating cat... and... Asakura... Yoh..."

The Oni was gone once again into the darkness.

Yoh was not able to sleep that night. The house was so quiet it started to make Yoh deaf. He went out into this restaurant which was open for the whole night. It was playing this song with a girl singing. Yoh was currently drinking orange juice (my fave drink in Japan! it ROX XD!). He was just looking around...

Yoh: Ha... Soon, I'll go home at Izumo with Mom and Dad. I still don't know what to give them... How about a keyholder?... But dad can be picky sometimes. Also, if I won't buy a gift... They'll bug me why I didn't find time to buy them a gift.

While Yoh was talking to himself about family problems, in his mind, he was thinking of other stuff...

(Warning, my info might be wrong coz I don't have the manga but the CD instead.

Someone stepped into the door. It was Anna...

Yoh moaned in his mind, he was thinking of "thoughts". "Its nice having a fiancee and all. After all, when the both of us reach the right age, its time to do "it".

(If you guys don't believe me that Yoh actually moaned, your problem. I have the track containing this unbelievable phenomena. Anyways moving on to the fic..)

Anna: What are you thinking?

Yoh: Ah! Nothing! Really!

Anna: You're thinking that me becoming your fiancee will earn you something else? Hentai. (meaning green-minded person, like boris, kidding!)

Yoh kept a fair distance from Anna.

Yoh: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!

Yoh: stopped for the moment to think. He turned around and looked back at Anna.

Anna started to step out through the door.

Yoh: H-hey! WAIT!

Anna stopped walking.

Yoh: Really, I didn't do anything...

Anna: Oh, really now? Why were you thinking of those "stuff"?

Yoh: Eh?

Anna stepped around and had eye contact with Yoh.

Anna: I see now... I'm just your fiancee huh? Unfortunately, I have other business to handle. I can't let you block my way.

Yoh: Why are you... No... Its not your fault anyways... I was right...

Yoh started to walk nearer to Anna.

Yoh: Sometimes, you don't have to act so brave. I can be able to help you.

Yoh stopped walking and was in front of Anna.

Yoh: Can you answer me? What do you mean by me blocking your way? Do you have a problem or something?

Anna got angry by this, she didn't want anyone yelling at her or ordering her around. But this certain Asakura Yoh was brave enough to yell at this Kyouyama Anna.

Yoh: You... do not need to get angry sometimes...

Anna gave Yoh a hard slap on the face.

Anna: I told you to know who you're dealing with.

Yoh puts his left arm on his cheek. It was red. It hurts.

Yoh: That hurts! What the heck is your problem anyway? I didn't do anything to you!

Anna: I was always alone until now. That is why I have to depend on myself.

Yoh: What...

Anna: I have other things to do. You go play along with your other friends now.

Anna slowly walked out.

Anna: I also think that its better if you run away now.

"Good-bye..."

"It was also nice meeting you..."

Yoh: Anna.

Yoh snapped out of being stunned and he followed Anna.

Yoh: HEY! WAIT! I really don't know anything... Nothing... I might be able to help you in other ways...

The harsh cold wind blew...

Anna: I am...

Dark figures stepped out of the darkness and walked to Yoh.

Yoh: No... Not now... I thought it was dead... Its... Oni!

The Oni looked down on Yoh. Every second was fear. Yoh was scared. Matamune wasn't there... He was alone... So this was how Anna felt.

The Oni started to chase Yoh and slice him with his knife.

Yoh started to run fast, as if his life depended on it.

Yoh: ANYONE! HELP ME!

Anna: I am not doing this anymore. I forgive you. I just can't control myself...

Yoh looked back at Anna. Why was she like this? She can't control the Oni? This is not good...

The Oni delivered a strong attack which caused Yoh to roll over the floor. Yoh stood up, blood covered his arms. Little cuts and bruises filled his face.

Yoh: Darn it... How come the Oni did that? Didn't Anna said that she forgives me? No... The Oni has taken up her mind!

Yoh looked around and saw a bokuto (wooden sword). He raised it on the Oni and prepared to attack.

Anna: Bokuto?

Yoh muttered under his breath...

"I can't risk the both of us die. I would prefer myself, instead of Anna.

Anna: (What are you waiting for? Run! Asakura Yoh! At your state right now, you won't be able to defeat an Oni! What are you waiting for! RUN!)

Anna had a hard time talking. She can't talk, all she can do now is watch Yoh attacking the Oni which doesn't make that much damage.

Yoh: RUN! ANNA!

Anna snapped out of it. She was able to control herself more now.

Yoh: THE ONI IS MY PROBLEM! GO BACK HOME AND CALL EVERYONE ELSE FOR HELP! ANNA!

Anna: (But, if I still do that, we can't reach in time... You'll... you'll...)

Anna: MOVE ASIDE! YOH!

The Oni was closing in on Yoh, Anna ran to Yoh. She was supposed to help him.. What had she done?

After the impact from the Oni. It was black for Yoh. He blacked out. Was he dead? Is his last breath gone?

Yoh woke up. He heard chime at the night. It was peaceful. He was back home.

Yoh: The Oni... Anna... What happened to the Oni?... What happened to... Anna...? Light...

hao-addict: wow... translating is sure hard isn't it? well, thats all for now!

next chapter: nantoka shite yaru

please review!


End file.
